


I dreamed you, I saw your face

by Adhuber



Category: DC Comics, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, New Beginnings, Original Character - Freeform, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Leonard has a new life.  Throughout his new start he always is thinking of the woman he had fallen in love with and the hope and dream of one day being reconnected to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard walked through his home and into the kitchen. Life was so quiet now. Yes he was in a safe quiet location where his history was history. He didn’t have to watch over his shoulder all the time. Mick came around now and then, but the one thing, the one person he missed wasn’t there. Hell he didn’t even know what had happened to the petite blonde he had fallen for so many years ago. Taking a deep breathe he looked out the back window and saw his neighbors kids playing with what seemed like an ever increasing number of dogs. He’d never be able to thank Annie and Steve enough for all their kindness to him.

5 years ago

Staring at an abstract painting, the ever slender handsome man was eyeing all of the patrons that had come to the art show. He knew he could easily pick pocket all of their wallets and jewels along with fucking a few of the older crowd just for sheer fun – but those days were past. He had received a very secretive request asking if he would be interested in starting over. To escape the constant questions, looks, stares. What did he have to lose, his sister was already dead – murdered and unsolved. His best friend had accepted a position working for a very private company as a maintenance and fire protection. Through Mick he was contacted by the same group.

“I really don’t get it,” a voice said to his left.

Leonard had been so closed off and to his own thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the very average looking woman standing next to him. “There’s a lot of meaning behind this piece,” he stated blandly.

“Really, like what?” as the woman turned to look at him. 

He wasn’t expecting to suddenly see grey blue eyes stare at him and see right through him. Most people couldn’t see when he was full of shit, but this woman was different. 

“Hello, Leonard, I’m Annie,” as she stuck out her hand.

Leonard stopped and looked quickly around to see if anybody was watching them, they weren’t, so he carefully took her hand. “I take it you don’t care for modern art?”

“If you call this art, my children have thrown up something more interesting then this,” as she turns back to the wall. “I think we could help each other out. I am in need of a photographer, art type to join my eclectic group of neighbors. You’ll be provided your own private home, you decorate as you see fit, I only request that you do try to socialize with the other families occasionally and pass qualifications at the range.”

Leonard listened casually until she said the last part, “I’m sorry range,” as he turned and looked at her again. 

A grin came over her face, “sometimes there are unsavory individuals who make their way onto the property. If you are interested,” as she pulls out a card from her purse, “please give me a call. Your friend Mick couldn’t stop singing your praises, and I really think you would enjoy yourself.”

Leonard took the card and watched as the woman disappeared into the crowd. What had Mick told her? This seemed so strange and yet ideal. Mick had told Leonard about the job. The perks of his own place and the solitude yet there were people, just not a lot of people. Pulling out his phone he dialed his friend, “Mick, tell me more about what I’m getting into.”


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door to the backyard, Leonard walked out onto the deck. He waved at the kids as they ran chasing after a new puppy that must have recently been added to the ever increasing pack. As he sat down in one of his chairs, he saw his two saviors walking over. 

“Hey Len, sorry for the barking, we just got the twins each a puppy for their birthday,” as a heavy set man climbed up the steps of the deck. “I didn’t think a pug could run that fast,” as he turns to see the kids and other dogs running around.

“It’s not a problem, and I enjoy seeing the kids have fun.”

“Ha,” Annie says as she looks at the man, “wait until those puppies decide that they want to live with you.”

“Hey it’s not my fault that the Great Dane and German Shepherd like me better,” Leonard laughed.

“Doris and Hans, were supposed to be for Jack,” Annie pouted. 

Rolling his eyes, the large man sat down, “as if we didn’t go and buy Jack another dog. So Len, I wanted to let you know that I’m going out of town next week. I’ll be back on Friday, but I want you to know.”

“Oh my God, Steve, you act like I have to have a babysitter,” as Annie sat on her husband’s lap.

“No, it’s good to know. That’s what our little community is about, to know our neighbors,” as Leonard pointedly looks at Annie. “Remember you picked me.”

~

Leonard liked the small neighborhood. From the front it looked like a nice little cul de sac of seven houses. The only difference was the road leading into the cul de sac was close to a mile long and was a paved tree lined road. It had been beautiful and was very appealing when he first came here. Now he realized he hardly ever left. 

After talking to Mick he had called Annie and met her and her husband for dinner. Annie showed him the blueprints of the house that was being built and that his input was welcomed. In less then 6 months he moved into his dream home. Before getting the keys to his new place he passed his qualification on multiple weapons, mainly his pearl handled colt.

Once into his house, he began meeting his neighbors. Annie and Steve lived next door. Annie’s cousin Rick lived on her other side. Across from Rick was his brother David. That totaled four of the seven houses. On Leonard’s north was Dhanille and James, newlyweds and Annie’s niece. The final two houses had yet to have anybody move in. Mick lived on the other side of the ranch/compound. 

The house Leonard had was large and modern. Vaulted ceilings, gourmet kitchen, 4 bedrooms, 5 baths, a home that craved a family. Damn it, the one thing that Len was always thinking about. Yeah he had a front row seat of watching his neighbors with their kids and sometimes he was okay being alone, but then he’d think back and miss what had been, could have been, should have been. If only he could make changes.

~

Almost 15 years ago

Leonard was doing what Leonard did best. Shmoozing the rich and famous and taking what he wanted – to hell with who cared – half the women here at the party had already been fucked literally by Leonard, and he watched as many whom he hadn’t gave him a side glance. He knew he was wanted and desired and why not fuck the rich old bitches over. They rewarded him with stock tips, gifts and just the knowledge that they’d been fucked over completely by the one and only man in the room who made them feel desired. 

Walking around he downed another glass of champagne before Moira Queen stopped him, “Leonard,” as her hand ran up his arm, “I’m so glad you could make it, I wanted to show you something,”

There it was, he thought to himself, time to suit up and fuck the bitch and move on. Following the woman to a door, he walked through and heard the familiar lock of the door. Every time, these women couldn’t get enough, turning, he put on his grin, “Ms. Queen, what can I help you with?”

“Oh Leonard, I thought you might,” as she takes his hand and pulls him towards her, “I just thought you might”

Fuck they were all alike, they wanted only one thing – grabbing the woman he pushed her towards the desk and bent her over. He caressed her head, and neck, then pulled up her skirts up. It was fortunate to be tall with these women and their heels. As his hands found her panties he pulled them down and roughly rubbed his hand between her legs. For old broads who were well into menopause they all seemed to get hot for him. 

“Leonard, I thought,” as she looked back at him.”

“Shh, just enjoy,” as he lowered his zipper. With her back completely to him, he pulled out a dildo and began fucking Moira Queen. Honestly did these nasty old bitches really think he was going to fuck them? He listened to her moans and rolled his eyes. After a few minutes he slipped his “little friend” back into his pocket and dropped her skirts. “We really should be getting back to the party,” as he winked at the woman.

“Yes,” as she stood and caught her breath. Leonard grinned as he watched her unlock the door and walk out. 

Leonard looked around the large room and wanted to laugh. He’d just fucked the richest woman in Starling City. Yet another whore on his notch of whores – damn he hated these women. Looking at the large fireplace all he could think about was what was the next job. Who would be the next job? Before he could turn around, he heard the door click and the lock turned again. Damn, did she want more, he really was going to have to put a limit on it. Turning he saw a young woman standing there.

“My my my, what have I found,” the petite blonde said as she sauntered towards the tall man. 

“I’m sorry, I should get back”

“Oh no, you are exactly what I’m looking for.”

“You must have me”

The woman backed Leonard up to the desk he had just fucked Moira on. “Oh I know who you are, Leonard Snart and I have been trying to find you.”

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am, but I don’t seem to know you,” as he grinned down at her.

“Sara Lance,” as her hand went up to his head and neck and pulled his face down to hers where she quickly captured his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard finally broke away from the kiss, his mind was racing – we don’t mess with, stop his brain said, enjoy it. It had been quite a while since a younger woman had been this aggressive with him. He pulled the woman closer and let his hands roam her body as he felt her fingers slide down his chest and under his jacket. Hell he might actually really enjoy fucking someone for a change no wait, he might actually get fucked, as he felt her hand slide into his pants. Damn it he thought, he was already turned on by this woman, and yet he couldn’t place who she was. Flipping her around and lifting her up on the desk, he dove in as he slid between her legs. Everything about this felt amazing, when his brain finally paused enough he pulled away for a second – after all consent was mandatory in his book.

“As much as I am enjoying this, how do you know who I am?” he asked as he brushed his scruffy jaw along her neck and watched her shiver.

“In case you didn’t already know, you happen to be the hottest guy at this party. I’d already guessed what you were doing with Ms. Queen a bit ago, so I thought why not help myself to the candy.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Leonard nipped at her neck, “and so you thought you’d have your way with me here?”

“Well I’d much prefer somewhere a little more private, but one thing I know, I’m having a taste of Leonard Snart one way or another tonight,” as she slid off the desk and down to her knees. 

Fuck, he whispered to himself as he watched her drop and immediately begin unfastening his pants. If he didn’t know better he was being set up or this little minx was more precocious then any he’d ever met. His hands immediately slapped the desk when her mouth went around him. He was so fucked and he didn’t even care – before long he had his hand in her hair and she was deep throating him. In all of his life Leonard had never completely let go of control until now. Fuck was all he could think has he lost control and blinked as he began to see stars. After a few minutes, the little pixie stood up, grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her mouth.

Licking her lips, “that was fun, now I think you owe it to me to fuck me,” as she politely put him back in order. “You drive a black 1963 Jag convertible, I’ll be waiting for you,” as she walked to the door and unlocked it. 

What the fuck, he thought, he was either crazy or he’d just fallen in love. Whatever it was he was following her and doing whatever she asked.

~  
Leonard woke up and was staring at the ceiling. The cool blue glow from his clock gave the room an earie glow. Fuck he thought to himself. What he would do to have her next to him now. With everything that had changed, if he could just have her here, they could have the life they wanted. Rolling over, he felt the unmistakable feeling of Doris stretched in bed with him. Okay well she might not be the woman he wanted, but she definitely hogged the bed like his former lover did. Just as he was dozing off, the unmistakable pop pop pop and then a large boom made both creatures jump up. The dog sat and stared at Leonard waiting for a command, which he gave her the hand signal to go down which she did and went to the door on alert. Popping open the gun safe by his bed he pulled out his gun and cocked it to ensure one round was in the chamber. Slipping on a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt, feet into his Ugg slippers, he went to the door. Doris cocked her head as the slightest sound was made, giving her a hand command to sit next to him. Opening the door slightly he could see the mirror at the end of the hall that just happened to be strategically placed, the dark figure was unaware and when the glimpse of a gun was made, Leonard smoothly rolled out of the room and unloaded his weapon into the intruder. Gracefully he stood and flipped on the light and saw the deceased individual at the bottom of the steps. Doris ran down a few steps waiting for Leonard to follow, after checking for a pulse he pulled off the mask but didn’t recognize the person. 

“What the hell is going on D?” he asked the dog. He didn’t have long to wait, as Doris perked her ears up and went to the door that the intruder had come through. Seeing the glass pain having been broken, he was just about to make a call, when another loud boom sounded. “Mother fucker,” he said more to himself, as he went to the wall and flipped a picture to the side and opened another safe. Pulling out two clips, he reloaded his Colt and he carefully went outside with the dog. It was clear something was going on as far off in the distance he could see the large spot lights where Mick lived were on. The dogs throughout the area were all barking and particularly the ones at Annie and Steve’s. Fuck, Steve wasn’t home. He needed to check on Annie and the kids.

Moving silently to his neighbor’s house, he saw that the French door leading out to the deck had the same kind of break his did. Pushing the door open carefully, he could hear the howls of the dogs inside. “Annie, I’m coming in,” he called out loudly. Within a matter of moments, he heard a door open and a pack of dogs come tearing out. The smaller dogs were the first out, followed by several mixed breed dogs. When he heard a woman’s scream, a dogs growl and then a strange voice yell, he knew that an intruder was still alive. Another gun shot, a yelp and Leonard went in. He found the large black coon hound whimpering having been injured and a man trying to get back up with a gun. Just as the individual seemed to realize that someone else was there, Leonard again unloaded his weapon. Quickly going over and determining the man was deceased, he called out, “Annie, are you okay?” 

A head popped out of an upstairs room and soon Annie appeared at the top of the stairs putting pressure on what obviously was a bullet wound. The children all ran to Leonard and hugged him and then went to the dog on the ground.

“Mom, Rufus is hurt,” the oldest boy Jack called to his mom.

“He’ll be okay, we’ll get him to the vet and” she didn’t have the chance to say much as she started to slide to the ground.

Leonard took the steps three at a time with his long legs and grabbed her up, “Steve will kill me if anything happens to you.” Taking her down to the main room, “Emma, go get some towels,” he told the oldest child. “Ian, go get me a phone,” as he tried to look at the wound.

Within minutes the children were doing as they were told, Leonard took a moment to look at Rufus and ensure that his wound was not life threatening. Dhanielle and James were the first to arrive, Dhanielle with her medical bag went to her aunt and immediately began examining the wound. She called to her husband instructions for tending to the dog. “We need to get them over the lab,” as she peeled off the surgical gloves. “Mick and Marvin should be here any minute with the ambulance.”

“What the hell,” an older man stated as he walked in with a younger man following him. “Len, you took care of this,” as he pointed at the body on the floor.

“Yeah, I think we should get the kids,” Len suggested, and soon a new couple arrived. The man was around his age and the woman probably in her 30’s. Leonard somewhat recognized them as the new family that had moved in. The woman quickly took the twins and walked them out with the other two children quickly following after. The man stood, nodded at Leonard, “I’ve already called Steve, he’s going to be on the next flight in. I’ll get him from the airport.”

The older man looked at Dhanielle, “how’s Annie doing?”

“Bullet wound to the side, it could be worse, she’s had worse, once we get to the lab, I’ll get the bullet out and her stitched up. The dog has a bullet graze and broken leg, I’ll need Darla to come assist.”

“Rick, go watch the kids for Darla,” as the older man talks to the younger man, “Beau, we’ll need you to help get Rufus down to the lab, Len you stay with Annie, and I’m going to get Marvin and contact the Sheriff’s office about the half a dozen bodies we have here.”

“I got one in my house,” Len seemed to remember.

“Well fuck, that makes 7,” as he rubs his forehead. “Annie, you better not think about using this as an excuse,” he calls to the woman.

“Dave when have I ever used an injury as an excuse,” as she props herself up. “By the way, thanks Len for getting over here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Within a week of the break-ins life had returned back to normal. Leonard met the new neighbors who had just moved in – Beau and Darla; Beau ran a winery and had just opened up a Blue River Distillery. Darla was a veterinarian that had been treating Annie & Steve’s dogs – pretty convenient in Leonard’s mind. Everything was always very convenient – Mick was always telling him to just go with it. It was hard at times. He couldn’t stop at times.

~

She was waiting for him in his car. When she had left the room, he had followed like a lost puppy. Leonard followed approximately 10 steps behind her as she weaved through the crowd and collected her purse at the door and walked out. He was almost to the door himself, when Moira stopped him.

“Leonard, I was hoping that you might come and show some of your photographs to the Orchid club next week.”

Turning to the older woman, suddenly he was revolted at the thought of her, a fresh flower had just been handed to him and now he was being stopped by weeds and wilted roses. No he needed to stay with the daisy that teased him. “I’m sorry Moira my schedule looks busy next week, why don’t you contact me in a couple of weeks” as he gently let her down. Fuck he was done with the older women; no he needed this Sara Lance. Slipping away he was at the door and retrieving his keys. 

Outside the fresh air greeted him along with a blonde head in his sports car. Damn he was going to enjoy this. Sliding into the seat, he turned the engine over and glanced at the woman, fuck she looked young, maybe early 20’s, “so where to, your place or mine?”

The blonde leaned her head back; “oh I want to see where the famous Leonard Snart rests his head at night.”

Shifting the car into gear his foot hit the pedal and away they went. It didn’t take long for them to be kissing and touching as they rode up the elevator to his loft. It wasn’t the best neighborhood, but he had a view of the water and the Glades might become the new hot ticket. Once they got to his place, she pulled him along by his tie and looked around. 

“Hmmm, so you are an artist?” as she glanced at some of his larger photographs that had been blown up. “Do you ever take photo’s of people?”

“Occasionally if I feel like it,” as he undid his shirt collar and pulled off his tie, “I might take your photograph if you’d like.”

She smiled as she spun around, “so Leonard what are you going to show me?”

The grin went up his face and he went after her. Pulling her close he captured her mouth. His hands roamed down her back and he grabbed her ass and squeezed. Damn she was firm. Pulling up the skirts of her dress he was so ready to fuck her. He quickly carried her to his bedroom and dropped her on his bed. She propped herself up as she watched him undue his shirt. 

“You’re not only sexy in clothes but I could watch you take off everything, as she licked her lips.”

He was so fucked as he started to slow down. He’d never had someone want him like this. Letting the shirt slide off, he unfastened his pants and her eyes roamed his body like it was a piece of cake. Fuck he was getting so turned on by her. Letting his pants slip down she was on her hands and knees on the bed watching him. 

“I really need to let you know that I’m more then just wet now for you,” as she pulled the dress up and over her head. Her body was tight and she wore nothing but a strapless bra and panties. Her heels she had dropped off the side of the bed. 

Pulling the t-shirt off he climbed on top of the bed and captured her lips again. Her mouth opened to his demand and as her hands slid up his chest and to his head she pulled him closer. He had to release her lips as he moved to her neck. His hands went and unfastened her bra then slid down to pull her panties down. Fuck he could feel the heat and wetness from the small piece of fabric as he shoved it down her legs. Pushing between her legs, she quickly wrapped them around his hips. He was completely consumed by her. Leonard had never felt like this and she pushed her hips up to greet him as he started to slide into her. Fuck fuck fuck he thought, he’d never been with a woman like this. Damn it his brain was going to explode, no he was about to explode. He was too old to be feeling like a kid again. She bucked a little, yeah it was tight, and fuck it had never been this tight. Putting his hands on her hips he adjusted himself as he continued to slide in. Damn this must be what it’s like to be with a virgin he thought, and then he was there and it felt amazing. He had to stop and remind himself what he was doing as she squirmed beneath him. Pulling out, he heard her sharp intake of breath. God damn it he was going to lose himself if he didn’t take control of the situation. Slow smooth thrusts and there it was the spot that made her eyes roll back. Fuck she was close he could feel it as her walls fluttered and contracted around him. One, two, fuck it was here, oh God and he was over and it was going going, “Fuck,” he cried out, as he slowed the thrusts as he lost himself inside of her. He looked down at the tiny little woman beneath him; she looked so much younger now. Her eyes were dilated and as he rolled off her, he felt her curl next to him. Fuck it he wanted her again, in a bit, and then he was asleep.

They made love multiple times that night and over the next few days. By the end of the weekend, he was in love with her. He wanted to promise the world to her. She was amazing. As she walked out of the shower wrapped in his robe, he wanted to get on his knee and beg her to marry him. 

“So, um do you mind if I borrow something to wear?” as she walked to his dresser and opened it. 

Usually a very private person he didn’t care if she touched everything. “You can wear whatever you want,” as he lounged in the bed watching her. 

Smiling at him, “Thank you,” as she took out a t-shirt and boxers. “Completely untraditional but who cares right?”

“You look beautiful in anything, as he stood and pulled her to him. He had to kiss her; she was going to be his muse from now on. 

Blinking up at him, “I do have to get home, but maybe we can get together again,” she mentioned with just a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

“Yes, I want to see you as much as possible, whenever I can.”

~

Looking back he really had been so naïve at what had happened that night. He had seen what he wanted; yes she apologized for her deception later, but still. Walking to his chest of drawers he pulled the drawer open and found the picture. The two of them together – a ski trip, Fuck he thought, maybe I need to talk to Annie and Steve, maybe they could help him.

~

“Len, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for my family a few weeks ago,” Steve told Leonard as he cooked rib eyes on the grill.

“I’m just glad that everybody is okay now,” Leonard responded as he sipped his beer. “By the way, I was wanting to talk to you and Annie about something.”

Steve picked up the butter and rubbed it on the meat before pulling the grill lid down, “sure, as long as you aren’t telling me you are moving.”

“No,” laughing a bit, “have you ever met someone that you immediately knew they were your soul mate?”

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen right now.”

“But was it like instant?”

Taking a deep breath, “Len, when I met Annie it was like everything stopped. I found the one person who got me, and it’s been great ever since.”

“Exactly and well I” he stops as Annie walks out.

Annie looks at the two men and the seriousness of their conversation, “Hey Len, I hope you don’t mind, but Dhani is bringing a friend from the hospital to dinner tonight. Not that I’d ever try to set you up,” she stops as she looks over both men’s shoulders. “Oh there they are.”

Leonard stopped and both men turned to watch James and Dhanielle walking over with three mastiffs in toe, and a blonde woman a few feet behind them. As they got to the deck, James handed Annie a glass bowl of salad and kissed her cheek.

“Steve,” as James reaches out to shake his hand, “Len,” shaking the tall man’s hand.

Leonard watches as the red haired niece comes up with her bright smile, “Len I want you to meet my friend from work,” as she turns to introduce the woman. “Sara this is my neighbor Leonard Snart.”

The blonde woman had finished climbing the stair and stopped and stared at the man. With know control she rushed to his arms that opened to her and he kissed her passionately. “Sara,” he whispered into her hair.


End file.
